b e t r a y e d
by Dawnfall
Summary: One-Shot. Fern and Smoke have their tails twined, and never-dying hope to make it out of DeathClan with each other, when things take a turn on the unlucky side for Fern.


**This is just a random one-shot I've had lying around. Hope you like it!**

"I promise you Fern, we'll make it out, and we'll survive this. I'll always love you." Smoke's soft, lulling voice put me to contentness. I loved him. I trusted him. I put my head on my paws and lay down on the dirty alley stone, Smoke's dark fur pressed close to mine. I was pregnant, but just barely. Smoke was so proud! I was tired after a long day of DeathClan's torture.

Midnight.

"Fern, wake up!" Smoke's sharp mew was quiet enough that it woke up only me, and not the other hundred's of cats around us. I hated DeathClan. I never got used to the stench, the horrible putrid odor. We ran through the crowds, paws barely touching the ground. When I saw dawn, I smiled. We were free.

We ran out into the open, smiling carefree. Smoke was less cheerful. He knew we weren't safe yet. Smoke sniffed the air, and I glanced around. No one was watching us, there was no one in the grimy old alley but us! He knew better than that. I took one step, setting my paw down carefully. We crept through, and he stayed low. I followed his example, and pressed my belly down to the rough ground. He looked suspiciously at this movement, and I pulled up a bit.

Voices. I stiffened. We were in the middle of the maze of DeathClan's territory. My eyes darkened with pessimistic feeling. We won't make it out alive. They'll catch us. Why was I so sure.

"Stop acting like that and hide!" Smoke hissed. I must have given some sign that I didn't think this would work at all. I sighed. I began to run for a pile of old splintering wood for a hiding place, but my foot was stuck. I stiffened a wail. Smoke was already gone. At least he was safe. I frantically pulled on my leg, my claws scraping the walls of the crack it had fallen in. The voices were almost upon us. I could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder.

It was hopeless. I dropped myself on the ground and wheezed. Let them find me. I'll just die here in the alleyways like thousands before. I shook my head. No. No no no. I will NOT be like thousands before. I am Fern. I am the strongest female fighter in DeathClan. I will not give up. I yanked. Yanked hard, my foot wriggled free, and I gasped for a breath of air.

I dove into a pile of lumber, and little dust splinters flew up. I hoped that they didn't catch me. The voices grew, and Fern froze. I kept still and silent, and sighed a breath of relief as the sounds faded away. I burst out of the old splintering wood and sprinted over to Smoke.

"Let's get out of here." I panted, and he rolled his eyes. Then we raced for the light of dawn. The alleyway maze opened up to a field on the other side. I pressed my paw to the soft lush grass and sighed. We were free.

X◊X

I am pregnant. Smoke's kit rests in my belly. He will be born in about the next moon, as my mate says. He pads over to our little den and drops a mouse at my paws. I smile gratefully at him, but he shows no affection in return.

We have made our new home in the meadow between Twolegplace and the forest. Smoke prefers the open midnight sky. I sink my teeth into the furry morsel and take a little bite. I am not hungry. Not right now. I feel worried. Smoke never stays around anymore, and he doesn't show any joyful feeling when he is here. He returns with prey, but he barely seems to care about me or the kit. What is happening to our love? Till death, right?

X◊X

Something is wrong. I feel the kit in my belly. He kicks. I cringe in pain. The next few minutes are a blur of pain and sorrow. Smoke isn't here to help me. He'll be back soon though! After the spasms, I see a tiny ginger bundle in front of me. He is beautiful. Smoke's scent fills the air, and I twist my neck to greet him.

"Smoke look! Isn't he beautiful." I call to him. He says nothing. His face is filled with dismay.

"Is anything wrong with him?" I mew, worried. He seems fine to me! Smoke sighs, and meows with a raspy tone,

"I don't want _that _and I don't want you. Goodbye, Fern." I stare at him speechless, and am completley unprepared for his next movement. As I am contemplating what has just happened, Smoke steps over to the kit. He unsheathes a single claw, and slits its throat.

"No!" I choke, and his blood spills out. My kit is dead. Murdered by his own father.

I stumble to my paws, and I run. I race away from Smoke's murderous claws, and I catch a whiff of another she-cat's scent mixed with his.

I run to a gorge. There are cats here. They seem to call themselves, SkyClan, or something. As I ask to talk to their leader with hopes to join them, I bear one thought in mind:

_I will never love again._

**It's a little weird, I know. Basically, two cats Fern and Smoke are trapped in DeathClan, and then they escape. Their new life starts off good, and Fern gets pregnant. Smoke meets a new she-cat and falls in love with her (without telling Fern). He still feeds Fern, but spends next to no time with her. Then, she gives birth, alone. Smoke arrives, takes one glance at their kit, and kills i_t. _Fern is horrified, and runs before he kills her too. She finds SkyClan, and joins them, but promises herself never to love again. Yup. **_  
><em>


End file.
